


The Unoriginal Eddsworld Oneshots

by Writ3rs_Block



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Edd is mom friend, Eddsworld AUs - Freeform, Ellsworld, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't swear to save my life, I have school tomorrow, I hope you guys like this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monster!Tom, OCs - Freeform, On a Sunday, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, These tags are not in order, Tom is a jerk, Tord Redemption, Tord is a jerk, Vampire!Matt, Zombie!Tord, chapter 5 is hell to write, don't worry they're minor characters, edd can be a jerk, edd has no real height, even my english teacher won't look at this, future edd tries to commit suicide, he's either chubby smol or chubby tol, i have a wattpad account, i like making characters suffer™, i really like writing future edd, i suck at updating:(, i'm a slut for it, is also mom friend, it's 1 am rn, matt helps him, my english teacher is my beta reader, my writing sucks, pretend they do, tom is insecure, tord is either guilty or a cold a-hole, will add more tags, you won't find me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writ3rs_Block/pseuds/Writ3rs_Block
Summary: In which I try to rival hetalianGemini15 and Fuckboy Phoebus/The_Resurrection_3D in making a oneshot fic for Eddsworld and failing miserably. Why? I dunno. Don't read this trash. Go check them out though.also i might make another one that has shipping but who knows
Relationships: i mean if you want to, none fool
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. i get shot by a harpoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hetalianGemini15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/gifts), [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/gifts).



> this thing is like, a year old and i don't like it  
> i don't know how to remake it so have this garbage
> 
> also if hetalianGemini15 and The_Resurrection_3D are reading this im going to scream  
> why are you reading this trash

As he flew into the sky, he maniacally laughed. "Goodbye, Edd! The world's not going to take care of itself!" His heart sped up at that. Finally! His plan worked!

Well, him spending precious hours distracting his "friends" wasn't part of the plan, but it worked out either way. And now, he can finally pursue his dream – his dream of world domination.

He can finally rule the world–

His thoughts were cut short when he heard _the most revolting thing in this entire earth. ___

__

__♪ _Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows_ ♪__

___ _

___Those idiots must be tampering with the other control panel. Why did he put this song in the robot, again? He could never remember._ _ _

___ _

___♪ _Everything is wonderful is what I feel when we're together_ ♪___

___ _

___"NOOOOOOO!!!"_ _ _

___ _

___Suddenly, alarms were going off and he smelled smoke coming from the control panel in front of him._ _ _

___ _

____Oh no _. "Son of a–"__ _ _ _

___ _

___He didn't get to finish his sentence before his robot exploded, feeling the pain of the fire burning off the right side of his face and arm._ _ _

___ _

____'So much for my plan' _, he thought bitterly as he fell. He jinxed it. Since he took on the role of the bad guy, it's the good guys' job to take down the villain.__ _ _ _

___ _

___However, what met him wasn't the ground, but rather a plank. He heard it snap, and as tried to gain his bearings (and wonder how he was alive), he noticed that Tom, injured, was on the other end of the plank._ _ _

___ _

___"In. Your. Face. Tord!" He grunted out with a grin despite the pain he was in._ _ _

____He's gonna whipe that grin off his stupid face.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by a comic that i saw  
> if anyone knows who made it can u pls tell me
> 
> the next chapter will be better i swear  
> it's late and i have to sleep :,(


	2. Dad spends time with his kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just drabbles between Future Edd and the Rejects
> 
> Inspired by : uwu spares by The_Resurection_3D
> 
> i don't know how to link it im so sorry resurrection  
> not funny tom wasn't in the original but he's going to be in here  
> ringo is immortal  
> scribble tom talks like temmie and is the only one who calls edd "dad"  
> everyone has a job except scribble tom and edd  
> they have a house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistic Matt will be referred as Matthew  
> Not-Funny Tom will be referred as Thomas
> 
> none of the drabbles are in order in case anyone might be confused (well, 2 and 3 are, but you can tell)

i.

"hEY daD?"

Edd looked down at Scribble. "What is it?"

"loOk." He pointed towards the carcass of a cat on the road.

Oof. Poor thing.

"iS cAT gOnA bE oKAy?"

Edd raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you ask? It's dead."

"...oH." He looked unhappy. "i foRGoT."

He probably shouldn't have said that. "Don't worry. It's gonna come back to life. Cat have nine lives, you know."

Scribble looked up at him, excitement in his eyes. "rEallY?"

Edd laughed. "Yep. You see Ringo over here?" He picked up his cat, "She's survived multiple explosions, and what do you know, she's still alive and meowing." Ringo meowed as he stroked her gray-stripped pelt.

"cOol!" He looked at the dead cat. "sO cAT WiLL cOMe baK?"

"That's right. Though, let's keep walking. They don't like being stared at." He going to have to get rid of it.

"wHat eLsE cAN cATs dO?"

"Well, I think they can shoot lasers from their eyes, they can probably fly, and I'm pretty sure they have their own kingdom." He felt like he forgot something. "Oh, I almost forgot, they also like to leave their furballs wherever they please."

He felt Ringo bite his hand.

  
ii.  


"Hey, Edd?" He heard Torm using his Tord voice.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I... I-" He shifted uncomfortably, hanging his head. Then he took a deep breath. "I want to apologize."

Edd lifted an eyebrow. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course I did, Edd. I destroyed your house – _our_ house." He began to fidget. "I took over the world, a-and... I destroyed our friendship. I destroyed Tom, I destroyed Matt, and I especially destroyed you." He let out a shakey sigh. "I shouldn't have come back that day. I ruined everything-" Edd put his hand on Torm's shoulder, stopping him. He flinched, surprised, before he looked at him.

"No." He said, soft and quiet. Then he said it again, louder and firmer this time. "No, you don't have to apologize for anything." He held both of his shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Huh? W-wha—?"

"What is your name?"

"T-Torm."

"Torm, right?" Torm nodded. "Your name's Torm, not Tord. Do you see the difference?"

"But Edd—"

He cut him off. "No 'buts', Torm. You aren't him. You were never him. You didn't come back and destroy our house and you certainly didn't ruin our friendship." He closed his eyes, sighing, trying not relive those memories, the pain, the heartbreak. He felt himself begin to cry, but he didn't let his body go through with it. He opened his eyes. "You may act similar, but I've accepted the fact that you aren't my Tord." He smiled. "After all, you are still alive, aren't you?"

Torm blinked. He blinked again. He smiled, tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Edd."

He suddenly hugged him. He hugged him back.

"Does that mean you forgive me for eating the last slice of bacon yesterday?"

Edd laughed. "Absolutely not."

  
iii.  


"Hey, Edd?" He heard Tomattoredd use his Tord voice. "Can I talk to you?"

He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. "Let me guess, you're going to apologize, aren't you?"

He blinked at him, surprised. "How did you- Oh, wait, Torm beat me to it, didn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Shoot." There was a few seconds of silence. "Well, this is awkward." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You can tease him about the fact that he cried."

"He cried?" He stared at him before a big grin spread across his face. He has a feeling that Tom was fronting now. "Oh, I'll tease him alright." He dashed off. "Thanks, Edd!"

"Sure thing, Redd!" He called back.

Least to say, Edd had an earfull of Torm that day.

  
iv.  


Edd liked the silence. Whenever he would draw, he would be somewhere quiet, like his room, so he wouldn't be easily distracted. Right now, though, he was in the living room on the couch, Scribble on his lap, asleep, and Tomattoredd, Matthew, and Thomas on the other couch being loud as they play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, enough that he's surprised that Scribble hadn't woken up. He might as well sleep through a train hitting their house.

"Guys, guys! Look what I got!"

He wanted some peace and quiet.

Tomattoredd had to pause their game. "Dang it, Torm, what is it? It better be important." He spoke with their Edd voice, clearly irritated.

"Of course it is! Look!" The eyeless brit (norwegian?) grabbed a vibrator from the bag he was holding and waved it around.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "What's so important about getting yourself another vibrator?"

"Yeah!" Matthew piped in. "Since when did you become so verbal?"

"Shut it, Jehova. You too, unpretty boy." Torm glared at them. "I brought you guys a gift, and this is the treatment I get?" He crossed his arms. "Besides, why are you all so angry about? We've all had vibrators before."

Tomattoredd blushed and looked away. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Nonesense, Redd!" He walked towards him, arms open and inviting. "Here, how about you join me!"

Tomattoredd blushed deep red at this. Matthew and Thomas looked at him like he'd done the stupidest thing. Edd roared, tears in his eyes. "Ew, Torm, what the heck? No! And, no Tord, we're not going to say yes or letting you front!" He stood up walked to the other side of the couch. "Your Tom didn't agree to this, did he?"

"No, obviously." He scoffed. "That's why I'm fronting."

Edd had managed to calm himself down. "You guys are so lucky that Scribs is asleep."

He missed his vibrator, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing future edd  
> tomattoredd's part was too short sorry about that  
> this would have been shorter but i got carried away
> 
> the part where scribble believed that cats have 9 lives is a true story  
> my classmate still believes in it and she's scared  
> should it tell her?
> 
> references:  
> \- adventure time  
> \- bolt  
> 


	3. Math SAT practice but it's sex ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so resurrection, i half told the truth  
> there WILL be sex ed, but it won't be as detailed as i wanted it to be  
> i don't know if that'll dissapoint you  
> i can't believe i did research on this  
> i had to go incognito
> 
> another chapter inspired by a true story by yours truly
> 
> also im not british enough to know how the schools there work or know british english  
> might edit this chapter once i do

Edd sighed. To say it was boring was an understatement. Yeah, sure, their teacher wasn't here today because of his shoulder problem (He hopes that he'll be okay. He actually made math of all subjects _fun_ ), but without a teacher, it meant that the classroom ends up becoming a war zone — he's had a couple of vietnam war flashbacks — which also meant that it was loud, which means that he can't concentrate and draw.

Only fifty more minutes before class ends and escape this zoo of a class.

As he tries to concentrate on his drawing, he felt his phone vibrate, probably Tom sending a text saying how bored he is. He opens his phone, only to roll his eyes. It was just Matt sending him (and probably to the rest of them) his selfie. Oh well, it could have been worst. It was better than Tord sending them hentai and dick pics. ( _'Yes, we know you love hentai, and, no, you don't have to tell us for the hundredth time that your weiner is ten and a half inches, because we all know that mine's bigger than yours, so why are you bragging?'_ ) He closed his phone and he sighed, again. Maybe he should just sleep in?

He was about to when one of his classmates, Jason, stands up and walks towards the board, hitting it loudly a couple of times to get everyones attention. He clears his throat, then says, "Alright, I know you guys are having fun, but let's pause for a moment and think about something." He began to pace around the board. "We all know that Mr. Reynard isn't here today because of his shoulder problem. And I know you guys, well, hopefully most of you guys, like him. He made a subject we all thought was boring and made it enjoyable." He went and picked up a marker and the SAT prep book from the desk. "So let's do him a favor and continue to prepare for our SAT exam." There were a couple of groans and hushed whispers, but in the end, everyone began to take out their notes.

As Edd took notes, he sent a silent prayer to whatever god is out there that there are people like Jason and Mr. Reynard in the world. He had to work his butt off just to get a B, all those nights of staying up 'till the wee hours of the morning studying tire him. It was also quiet, save for the scritch scratch of pencils against paper. He could probably draw a couple doodles in his art notebook.

Of course, like every good and exciting thing that happens in his life, Tord ruins everything by jumping off his seat loudly and walked towards where Jason was. He's probably going to do something that involves guns and violence. Seriously, the nerve of this guy! How dare he! Why can't he just let him enjoy some peace and quiet time! Then again, maybe he shouldn't be mad at him. Tord's the kind of guy that'll turn a party either into a sex club or a slaughter house, and both of those things sound pretty darn awesome.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the four musketeers gracing us with his presence." Jason jibed. "What do you want, Tord?"

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose. Dear god, what is he going to do now? Whatever he's going to do, he better not make them look bad. As if their reputation wasn't bad enough already.

"Oh, I don't know, what if I make things more interesting? Not that what you're doing is boring," he moved to pat Jason's back, in which he slapped his hand away, "–but let's do things a little bit differently." He grabs a marker from the desk. "So, here's what's going to happen. You keep doing what you're doing using one half of the board," he draws a line in the middle of the board (actually, it's slightly to the left, which bothered him), "–while I use the other half to give everyone the sex talk."

Now, this got everyone talking. The guys were smirking and chuckling to themeselves. The girls were giggling and telling their besties whatever they're telling them. This can't be happening. Absolutely not.

Jason looked pissed, however. "And why should I let you do whatever you want?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, you should, because–" Tord leaned in and whispered something into Jason's ear. It must've been important, because Jason's expression went from bored to horrified. Tord then leaned back and smirked. "So, do I have your permission?"

Jason visibly gulped, but he managed to straighten himself, albeit a little too straight. "F-fine, go ahead. I-I don't care! Just don't take too long." he stuttered before he turned around and went to the far left side (from his perspective) of the board.

"Thank you! Don't worry, I won't. Anyway, where were we... Oh, right!" Then Tord somehow quickly drew a _very_ detailed drawing of a penis, vagina, and uterus, labels and all. (he'll admit, he's a _little_ jealous) "Now, I know we're not in Mr. Mackenzie's class, and I shouldn't have to teach you things that you already know, but if I have to educate you, I might as well do that. And, hey! You can pretend that I'm a professor." He wiggled his eyebrows. That elicited laughter from the class while Edd rolled his eyes. Yeah, no, he's not listening to whatever lecture "Prof. Larkson" is going to give. "Now, regardless of how big you are down here," he waved at the area where his crotch is, "–this little guy has biiig plans, amirite?" The entire class fell into another fit of laughter. "Remember to take notes, kiddies!" Definitely sleeping in.

He was about to when he felt his phone vibrate. He turned on his phone and this time, it was a message from Tom.

______________________________________________________

 **_noeyes_** : dude wth is that commie doing

 **colalover19** : idk but im going to sleep in

 **_noeyes_** : good luck with that

 **_noeyes_** : i ran out of alcohol and im sober rn

______________________________________________________

Oh, he did. He really did. He tried his best, but with nothing to distract himself, he would sometimes listen in.

"–remember, use protection and a safe word." Well, no duh, Sherlock.

Remember, Edd, you're supposed to be sleeping.

"–some of you guys may be a little too eager and decide to push all the way in quickly, but you shouldn't do that. You should go in slowly and let your partner adjust to your size." Nononono don't listen in! Distract yourself! Cute cat pictures, rainbows, Ringo, him killing Tord, blood...

"–so this is the labia minorum, the labia majorum, the vulva, the cervix, the–" He wants out right now. "Tord", "professor", and "sex education" should never be in the same sentence. _Ever_. He could pretend to use the restroom, but he knows that Tord wouldn't let him through the door, even if he really did need to use the restroom.

He also should be sleeping.

"—this is the head, the testicle, the urethra, the epididymis, the erectile tissue–" Edd, remember, _sleep_. Think about what you're going to draw next or something.

His phone vibrated, so he turned it on and saw a message from Matt in their group chat, hoping it would be a great distraction.

______________________________________________________

 **beautyqueen♡** : 😭😭😭😭 OMG GUYS HELP ME!!!!! 😭😭😭😭 Mark is bullying me about my chin!!! ☹☹😭😭

 **colalover19** : then stop bullying him about his chin

 **_noeyes_** : even if we can help u, we're too lazy and youre all the way on the other side

 **beautyqueen♡** : Why do you have to be so rude, Tim? 🥺🥺😭

 **colalover19** : yeah, tim. stop being so rude.

 **_noeyes_** : whose side are u on?

______________________________________________________

Thankfully, by the time they were done, Tord was finished with his "lecture". "Alright, guys, my time is up for now." Yeah, for now at least. "Take it away, Jason." He then sat on the teacher's chair and leaned back, putting his feet on the desk, crossing it. Jason rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as he did what he was told. Well, that's unusual for him. Whatever Tord said must've shaken Jason up.

Speaking of which, the horned-hair man has his phone out, obviously typing something. He's probably going to text him and others, isn't he? Then he felt his phone vibrate. He spoke too soon.

______________________________________________________

 **hentai4life** : so did i do good?

 **_noeyes_** : horrible

 **colalover19** : im with tom here

 **beautyqueen♡** : It was wonderful, Tord 😊😊🤩🤩🤩❤❤❤❤

 **hentai4life** : glad to know that at least one person likes it

 **_noeyes_** : im sure u did that to impress the ladies

 **hentai4life** : that's bc im handsome and the women love it

 **beautyqueen♡** : Obviously 😘

 **_noeyes_** : sure u do. pretty sure they dropped dead. literally

 **colalover19** : careful, now. we don't want to stroke his ego

 **_noeyes_** : oh, please. his ego is sucking dick

 **hentai4life** : ouch, thomas, that hurts. would u like a demonstration?

 **_noeyes_** : piss off, commie

 **colalover19** : guys, behave

 **_noeyes_** : yes mom

 **hentai4life** : yes mom

______________________________________________________

 _'Ugh, thanks a lot, Tord. You almost made me miss my notes.'_ He puts his phone away in favor of concentrating on writing down his notes. He really, _really_ needs this. He can't afford to fail Math, especially not SAT Math practice. He's a senior, for god's sake! He's almost going to college. How is he going to achieve his dream of becoming a famous artist and animator? At least Paul understands what he's going through. 

He felt his phone vibrate a plenty of times, but he ignored it. It's probably Tom and Tord arguing while Matt tries (and fails) to stop them from fighting. Why couldn't they dm each other instead of doing it in the group chat? The constant vibrating of his phone is starting to annoy him. He decided that he had to do something about it.

He knows how long those arguments can last.

______________________________________________________

 **colalover19** : I swear to god, if you two do not stop fighting, I will take away your privileges of drinking alcohol and smoking inside the house. And to Tord, I will confiscate your hentai. Am I clear?

______________________________________________________

He didn't stay around as he pocketed his phone, even when he felt it vibrate twice. He knows that they will do what he says. Tom likes to drink, Tord likes to smoke and likes hentai. If he takes those things away, they'll end up begging on their knees, saying that they'll do anything just to get it back. And boy, will they do anything. Laundry, washing the dishes, cleaning the house, walking Ringo, you name it. They know it's their weakness, so they try and hide it. Unfortunately for them, they don't know how to hide it. Tord would hide his hentai in USB flash drives and folders that were password locked, but since he uses only has one password for everything (which is NØR5K1), he basically has access to everything in his computer ( _'I know that you're into that "Red Leader" roleplay thing you got going on with Paul and Patryck'_ ). Tom is just bad at hiding things.

"Okay, Tord, I'm done. Your turn." Jason said as he went to the left corner of the room and sat down.

"Ah, finally! My turn." He stood up and erased everything on his side. Then he said, "Alright, for this one, I need a volunteer." Immediately, many of the females in the class raised their hands, squealing "ME!"s or "PICK ME!"s. Tord laughed. "Calm down, ladies. Unfortunately, there will only be one lucky winner. So if you all want to know, be quiet." This got them to quiet down to hear what he'll say next. "Our lucky winner is... Amelia!" Everyone clapped, including him, as she nervously walked towards where Tord is, blushing. It wasn't a surprise, Amelia is one of the more popular ones recently, despite being really shy. What did surprise him is the fact that Tord hadn't dated her. _Yet_.

"The reason why I called our lovely Amelia over here is because, for this lecture, I will be talking about sex positions." The class roared with hoots and cheers, most likely not because of what Tord said, but because Amelia was there. She stood there as she became even redder, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Tord smirked as he chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Amelia. I'm not actually going to make you do these positions." She blinked at him, obviously confused. "But, you know–" he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flushed against his body as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket, giving it to her, "we can do it "somewhere" else." She opened the piece of paper, became _even_ redder, and ran off to where she sat (he could've sworn she had a nosebleed), the class cheering her on. Edd rolled his eyes. Cha cha real smooth there, Tord. It's almost as if he planned it ahead of time.

"Anyway, moving on." Tord said as he began drawing on the board. Alright, nap time. He put his head on the table, but of course, it didn't work. No matter what he did, he can't get himself to fall asleep and distract himself enough that he couldn't hear what Tord is saying.

"–this is the corkscrew, the pretzel dip, the wheelbarrow, the pinball wizard, the snake–" Ugh, nooooo. He can't listen to him. He shouldn't be listening to him. He just had to have the worst luck by sitting around the front.

"–doing this version of the missionary is very effective because you can go even deeper–" Someone stop this man. He's going to die and it's all his fault.

"–you'll have to admit, the cowgirl looks pretty sexy, as well as the face-off–" Well, he can't deny that.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the doggy style is, correct?" Yes, Tord. We know.

He felt phone vibrate (for the nth time), and when he checked, it was Tom.

______________________________________________________

 **_noeyes_** : edd help me i can't distract myself

 **colalover19** : u and me both

 **_noeyes_** : well isn't that just great

 **colalover19** : no kidding

 **_noeyes_** : so what now

 **colalover19** : say anything

 **_noeyes_** : ur drawings suck :P

 **colalover19** : hey!

 **_noeyes_** : what? i did what u said

 **colalover19** : u know what nm forget it

______________________________________________________

He groaned. Looks like he has to bear through it, even though he did make some good points and learn new things.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Tord finished and passed the baton to Jason, claiming the teacher's seat and desk as he took out his phone and began typing.

______________________________________________________

 **hentai4life** : looks like u dont have to deal with me anymore

 **_noeyes_** : thank god

 **beautyqueen♡** : I've never felt so knowledgable. Thanks, Tord! ❤❤❤❤❤

 **_noeyes_** : ugh matt u idiot 

**_noeyes_** : u werent supposed to complement him u airhead

 **beautyqueen♡** : Why are you always being so rude to me, Tyler? ☹☹🥺🥺 What did I do?😭😭😭😭

 **_noeyes_** : omg matt that's not even close

 **_noeyes_** : y do u have to be so stupid

 **_noeyes_** : and i can see u laughing, commie

 **hentai4life** : cant help it lol

 **colalover19** : guys, enough

 **colalover19** : i need to concentrate

 **_noeyes_** : fine

 **beautyqueen♡** : Okay! 😊😊😊😊

 **hentai4life** : it's like taking care of 2 kids

 **colalover19** : 3 when ur here

 **hentai4life** : hey!

______________________________________________________

Edd shook his head as he continued to take notes. At this rate, it will only be a couple more minutes before the bell rings. When that happens, he can finally lay on his bed and go to sleep. He could almost feel the soft mattress.

Then, the bell rings, and with lightning-fast speed, he packs all his things. He was about to stand up when he heard a loud "Stop!" Everyone turned to the one who said it, which was Jason.

He cleared his throat. "I know you all want to leave, but before you go, let me say something: Use protection." Everyone stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Shoo! Get out of here!" Everyone did as they were told and scrambled out the door.

Edd sighed. To say it was fun was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i'm going to make a lot of chapters!
> 
> school, chapter 5, and procrastination: haha no
> 
>   
> \- im not with the idea of underaged sex, but it happens bc hormones and other stuff, so if you're going to do it, use protection, even when you're of age :)  
> \- i almost made matt act like mettaton too many times lol  
> \- take a shot everytime it says that edd's phone vibrated  
> \- remember guys, the teacher dismisses you, not the bell  
> \- i regret many things  
> \- originally, after tord's second "lecture", he was going to tell them if they wanted to share their kinks (to which they did), but was scrapped due to time constraints
> 
> guys i hope my math teacher's okay :(  
> we haven't seen him since late december last year


End file.
